


Nobody Loves No One

by bearinapotatosack



Series: Star Trek [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood, Character Death, Explosions, F/M, Good Parent Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearinapotatosack/pseuds/bearinapotatosack
Summary: It had started so quickly. One moment they were beaming down for some well deserved shore leave, the next they were surrounded by explosions, phaser blasts, falling rubble and Leonard’s screams of “Joanna!”.~~The crew finally meet Joanna McCoy
Relationships: (Past) Jocelyn McCoy/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Joanna McCoy & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Jocelyn McCoy & Joanna McCoy, Jocelyn McCoy & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Jocelyn McCoy/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Star Trek [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Nobody Loves No One

It had started so quickly. One moment they were beaming down for some well deserved shore leave, the next they were surrounded by explosions, phaser blasts, falling rubble and Leonard’s screams of “Joanna!”. 

  
He’d been over the moon when he’d told them the news that they were finally going to meet his famed daughter, because her and her mother were residing on the planet for a few weeks while Jocelyn worked on an important case. His face had lit up with a smile that none of them had ever seen before, light and hope flooded his eyes and his body jumped all over from pure happiness. The group finally saw the side of him that made his ex-wife fall in love with him. The part of him when he still had something, before the planet had been taken from under his feet.

  
The main bridge crew had beamed up first, to give orders and make sure that they saved as many people as possible, the transporter had never been used so much. Leonard had remained on the planet, to aid the injured and find his daughter somewhere in the panicked crowds that swarmed to and fro on the dirty streets. 

  
It was near the end when they’d been called to the corridor just outside the transporter room. The attacking ship had been taken down, explosions stopped and most of the population of the city were now on one of the four starships- safe. 

  
The silence had been thick. No one spoke but a single glance towards the centre of attention told them what they needed to know.

  
Leonard McCoy had found his daughter. 

  
His legs gave way when he’d heard Jocelyn come screaming his name, his hands started to shake when he’d heard her whisper of “Is she?” and his body crumpled into her embrace when she realised. 

  
“This is your fault,” He’d said lowly, one of his hands moving to stroke stray hairs from Joanna’s face. “It’s all your fault,”

  
“How?” Spock replied. His forehead wrinkled as he held back his intense Vulcan emotions.

  
“You fired at them, they were firing at the planet, you could’ve drawn them away to stop them from firing but instead you attacked so they fired more and here we are,” 

  
“They were firing at innocent people, that’s what we always do,” Jim chipped in.

  
Bones shifted away from Jocelyn for a moment, “Did I ever say that I agreed with that tactic?” He mumbledr.

  
“I do not recall-” Spock started before Uhura told him that his question was rhetorical.

  
Leonard’s face snapped up now, the red watery look in his eyes making the moment that bit more painful. His hair was disheveled, specks of debris scattered in the graying brown locks. His lower lip trembled as he continued to hold back tears. 

  
“My daughter is dead because of you!” He yelled, looking his friends directly in the eyes as he gave up and let the tears drip down his cheeks, softly mumbling to himself. “She’s dead, she’s dead, my firefly’s dead,”

  
Jim took a few steps towards his partner, hand outstretched to try and comfort him. For the entire time they’d known each other, whether as friends or boyfriends, he’d been longing to meet Joanna, and when Spock had joined, he too had wanted to know her. But the doctor was correct in one thing, he couldn’t deny that he was blaming himself. His heart had leapt when he’d heard that Bones had beamed up, only for it to sink when he saw the small, limp body in his arms, the jerky movements of his body and the seeping tension in the air.

  
“Leave.” His tone was sharp and rough. “Just leave.”

  
“Bones please, let me help” Jim started, his hand still extended towards the heartbroken figure before him.

  
“I said,” His bloodshot eyes turned frantic and hurt as he bellowed. “Leave!”

  
He stepped backwards just as Leonard broke down and sobbed, harsh and raw and full, tears burning his face as he doubled over, his hands holding his dead daughter closer to his blood soaked body. Jocelyn pulled him back over to her as she too began to sob, cradling her child’s head in her hands.

  
The rest of the crew watched in agony, silent and patient as they realised what was coming after this. Leonard would break off his relationship with his partners and probably leave Starfleet for good. Perhaps he would go back to his old hospital and revel in the comfort of whiskey, old friends in a bar and his mother’s worn hugs. Or perhaps he would stay, heal his wounds, surround his family and never forget his daughter.

  
No one could tell though. So they all waited until the broken family could be moved and held their breath as the galaxy shifted around them once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This did pain me to write. I was originally going to do a completely different fic with Bones getting angry and having an argument but I went for an eventful walk and found myself not wanting to write an argument. So I wrote this.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this painful fic and your comments and kudos give me life!


End file.
